Las travesuras de Tala
by Gabrys
Summary: Tala y su amiga, se meten en tantos problemas que hace gritar a su madre a cada tanto. Pero los castigos que le dan, no son de su agrado.
1. El pastel sin premio

Seguro que no me conoces.. Para que sepas así soy yo: tengo el cabello rojo, dicen que como la sangre, mis ojos son de color azul como el cielo y mi piel blanca... blanca... blanca normal, creo.

-¡TALA!-

Si ese es mi nombre, el cual acaban de gritar a todo pulmón. Y la persona que grito es mi madre, pero a veces la gente nos confunde y a veces yo mismo me confundo, por ejemplo: Cuando mi mamá y yo salimos a pasear, las personas le dicen a ella.

-Que hermanito mas hermoso tienes- claro que hablan de mi. Y mi mamá no los corrige, no se porque. Ella siempre dice que tiene 21 y lleva diciéndolo mas de 5 años, dice el tío Spencer, y ahí esta la confusión, porque a veces le digo mamá y a veces: Sasha y ahí viene mi regaño, como el que me dará. Cuando grita mi nombre tan alto, tan alto, tan alto, es porque ya sabe de mis travesuras.

Pero no las hago solo, tengo una amiga, tenemos la misma edad. Se llama o mas bien sus papás le pusieron Kaisir, no entiendo que papás le ponen un nombre extraño y raro a su hijo, ella lo detesta, es por eso su diminutivo... Kai. Su tono de cabello es muy raro, es doble color, sus ojos es de color violeta.

Kai y yo, siempre nos metemos en líos, pero nadie nos comprende, como la vez que entre los dos nos comimos un pastel.

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi tío Spencer, mamá lo celebro en la casa y yo invite a mi vecina y amiga Kai. Como la fiesta no había empezado, nos enviaron a ver televisión, nos encontramos con un programa divertido. En el cual las personas, comían un pastel y cuando lo acababan encontraban un premio. Al principio no pensamos en nada seguimos viendo. Pero al rato paso algo que nos llamo la atención.

-Bien chicos, el pastel ya esta aquí y también un premio para los dos.- Mamá se fue, Kai y yo nos miramos y pensamos lo mismo.

-¿La cocina?- pregunte, ella solo asintió.

Era un pastel realmente grande, y la boca se nos hizo agua, su cobertura era de chocolate, y tenía chispita de colores en la orilla. Se veía muy, muy delicioso, e idéntico al de la televisión, de seguro también tenía un premio adentro como dijo mamá. Kai reviso que mamá o el tío Spencer no vinieran.

-No hay moros en la costa- me murmuro. Busque dos cucharitas, tuve que subirme en un banco para sacarlas. Le di una a Kai y juntos subimos a la mesa, arrodillándonos tomamos la primera cucharada del pastel, sabía delicioso. El pastel tenía relleno de fresa, seguimos con la segunda cucharada, debíamos llegar hasta el fondo del plato para encontrar el premio que dijo mamá que traía el pastel. Pronto nos habíamos comido toda la orilla.

-Probemos con la parte de en medio- me dijo Kai, ella podría tener un plan, casi siempre los premios de la televisión estaban en medio y si nos comíamos esa parte pronto sabríamos que nos habíamos ganado.

No lo dudamos mucho, comimos rápido para ver pronto nuestro premio, pero entonces llego mamá con tío Spencer. Los dos nos cacharon con la cuchara en la boca...

-TALA- grito mamá y supe que había problemas, Kai sonrió dulcemente, ella siempre era perdonada porque ponía esa mirada del gato con botas que aprendió cuando vimos Shreck. Tío Spencer nos miraba serio pero sabía que por dentro estaba riéndose, ya que mamá nos trajo un espejo y nos hizo vernos, yo tenia toda la boca manchada de chocolate y en los dientes tenía las chispas de colores que me los pintaron. Kai tenía chocolate hasta en la nariz, porque ella tomo una gran parte redonda con sus manos, sus cachetes también estaban manchadas y sus dientes estaban de colores, mas que los míos. Me reí de ella, pero de nuevo mamá me regaño por el puchero que le hizo Kai.

-¿De quien fue la idea?- pregunto mamá, yo sabía que habíamos sido los dos, y entonces el castigo sería pequeño.

- Tala- Kai me acuso, dejándome con la boca abierta, eso no era cierto, porque los dos tuvimos la misma idea.

-Tala Ivanov, estas castigado sin televisión por dos semanas. Solo me cruce de brazos, molesto, no era justo ese castigo, Kai también tuvo culpa, la misma mitad que yo.

-No habrá pastel- hablo al fin el tío Spencer, divertido.

Nos faltaba poquitititititititito para encontrar el premió en el pastel.

Pero al cabo de un rato empezó a dolernos el estomago, era un dolor feo y las tripas me sonaban, parecía que mi estomago rugía y no entendía porque. Kai también le dolía, se quejaba que no podía caminar y se quedo acostada en el piso, sobándose su estomaguito.

Mamá dijo que el dolor fue por comer tanto pastel, pero en el programa que vimos, ninguno de ellos se quejaba de dolor y encontraban un premio, y eran felices por siempre, eso decía Kai.

Pero he aprendido mi lección, si comes mucho pastel, te duele el estomago.

Y el premio... nunca obtuvimos un premio... solo castigo.

* * *

Este fic, tratara de Tala siendo un niño, la edad pueden ponérsela ustedes, se los dejo a su imaginación.

Tratara de sus aventuras junto con su amiga "Kai"... jijiji... veremos que mas sucede.


	2. El diente

Un día junto con Kai, escuchamos comos unos niños hablaban sobre caersele un diente. Lo primero que pensé fue... "a de doler un montonononon" y se lo dije a Kai, ella se cubrió la boca con sus manos pequeñas.

-Te imaginas que cuando se caiga, te sale mucha sangre, mucha, mucha, y se te cae el siguiente, y el siguiente, y después no te queda nada, y terminaras como el abuelo Dickenson... a quien sus labios se le meten y solo come papilla sin sabor... serías la niña chimuela...

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron como los de la caricaturas, solo faltaban que saltaran, lo último que escuche de ella fue un grito de miedo y corrió hacía su casa... no pude evitar reírme, de ella, ahora mi venganza estaba hecha, pero aun así aun no puedo ver televisión, faltan 4 días para que termine ese castigo injusto puesto por mi madre.

No supe en todo el día de Kai, creo que la asuste mucho. Mi mamá salió y tío Spencer llego a cuidarme, pero yo ya le he dicho que puedo cuidarme sólito, pero ella no entiende.

Tío Spencer puso la televisión y si el la prendió puedo verla, cambiaba canales a cada parpadeo que yo daba, habían muchos programas pero a él no le gustaban. Hasta que dejo una película, la cual hablaba de un ratón llamado Perez y que recogía los dientes. La verdad no me intereso, ya que a los pocos minutos me quede dormido.

Pero tuve una pesadilla, que me dejo mal, cuando desperté. Estaba en mi cama, con mi pijama puesta ¿en que momento me cambie? No lo se tal vez soy sonámbulo. Cuando me lave los dientes, sentí como uno de ellos se movía, como si tuviera vida propía y eso me asusto, corrí buscando a mi mama y lo único que me dijo fue...

-Es tu primer diente de leche que se ha de caer en cualquier momento.

Si, no me gusto lo que me dijo, si se me caían los dientes, sería chimuelo como el abuelo Dickenson y solo comería pure, me gusta el pure, pero no el que le dan a él. Además ya no comere helado o dulces o chicles. Ni siquiera podre mascar una manzana, o hamburguesas y me encantan las hamburguesas.

Decidido fui a buscar a Kai, ella me ayudaría a buscar una solución. Tío Spencer dice que dos cabeza peinsan mejor que una, ... pero yo solo tengo una. ¿como consigo otra cabeza?

-¿Un ratón se lleva tu diente?- Kai me pregunta al contarle de la pelicula que vi con mi tío.

-Si un ratón feo, de color gris. Que cuando veía que se lacía un diente al niño, se lo llevaba, o mas bien lo compraba-

-¿cuantos dientes tienes?- Kai me abre la boca para contar mis dientes, es incomodo tener su mano dentro de mi boca- imaginate lo que ganaríamos si le vendieramos todos tus dientes. Seríamos ricos.

No me gusta como lo dijo, me quiere dejar chimuelo.- No- le alzo la voz. Ella solo se encoje de hombros.- No quiero que el ratón se lleve mis dientes, no me los va a devolver.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Hacer algo para que mi diente no se caiga?

Los dos pensamos en algo para impedir algo así.

-Y si le ponemos pegamento-

Claro el pegamento pega las cosas, entonces no se acera y el ratón no se lo llevara. Carrimos hacía la habitación de mi mamá, ella estaba en la cocina y sin ruido entramos. Buscamos entre muchas cosas hasta que encontramos un tubo azul que decía... "pegamento para uñas postizas"... eso era lo que buscabamos.

-Abre la boca- la abrí y Kai echo el pegamento en mi diente, pero sabía feo era horrible, peor que comer un limón o chupar un dulce de miel (no me gustan los dulces de miel) mucho peor que regresar el vomito.

-Ya no, ya no, ya no- la aleje escupiendo y tomando un poco del agua que mamá tenia en su mesita de noche. Pero fue peor el liquido sabía feo, me quemo la garganta y me mareo. - esto sabe feo- lo escupi también.

-y si lo amarramos?- Kai trajo con ella el hilo dental.

-Eso funcionara- le dije.

Así que de nuevo volví a abrir la boca, Kai empezó a amarrarlo. Sentía la menta del hilo en mi lengua.

-Se resbala- me dijo, le hilo no ayudaba- usamos sellador?- me mostro la rueda transparente.

-Bien- no quería que mi diente se saliera de mi lugar.

Pero tampoco funciono. Entonces sucedio lo peor. Kai volvió a intentar con el hilo dental, lo amarro y cuando le iba a dar la segunda vuelta la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustandonos a los dos. Y solo sentí un tirón.

-¡Tala!- ahí va de nuevo mi mamá a gritarme- tu diente- dijo.

Y vi como Kai tenía mi diente en sus manos. Me había quitado el diente, cuando le dije que no debía hacerlo.

-El ratón va a comprar el diente, seremos ricos- grito Kai mostrando mi diente- ¿Te quito otro?

-NO- sali de ahí gritando escondiendome para no perder otro diente.

Pero hubo algo bueno en todo eso, tío Spencer me dio un billete grande para que comprara lo que quisiera, ya que era un niño grande al caerse mi primer diente de leche. Pero como siempre recibo castigos... mi mamá me castigo con dos semanas mas sin ves televisión, porque el liquido que tome de su vaso que tenía en su habitación dijo que era Vodka, alcohol, ahora se que el alcohol quema la garganta. ¿como le gustara tomar algo así? Tiene un feo sabor, a mi me gusta mas los refrescos y a mi mamá el Vodka


	3. Corte de cabello

Con el billete que me dio tío Spencer compre, helado, goma de mascar, chocolate y dulces. Los compartí con Kai pues fue con ayuda de ella de como conseguí... mi primer billete grande... me sentí rico, millonario y hasta pensé en dejar la escuela, con tal teniendo mucho dinero ya no necesitare estudiar, y podre comer todos los días dulces... hacer una casa de dulces.

Un día junto con Kai, estábamos jugando afuera. También estaban los hijos de los vecinos, había un chino llamado Rei, un gordo que se cree mejor que todos Tyson.. no hablamos muchos con ellos pero si con uno llamado Ian.

Ese día Ian se nos acerco a hablar a mi y a Kai, en sus manos traía una tijera... tenía una gran sonrisa, que me dio curiosidad saber que le sucedía.

-¿Porque sonríes?-

-¿Saben lo que soy?- nos pregunto en ves de contestar.

-Un niño- dijo Kai.

-No- nos dijo-

-¿Que eres?- le pregunte

-Un gran peluquero- no le creí.

-Tu no eres ningún peluquero- le dije- eso lo dices, pero no lo eres. ¡Ni siquiera sabes cortar pelo!

-¡Claro que sé cortar el pelo! ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Yo sabía que Ian no era peluquero, así que nada perdía en demostrarle lo contrarió a lo que decía, por eso le dije:

-Vale, ¡ Demuéstrame que sabes cortar el pelo!

-Bueno. Siempre y cuando pagues por ello- me contesto Ian- Un verdadero y profesional peluquero no le corta el pelo a nadie sin que le paguen. ¡Y debes pagarle por adelantado!

Eso era el colmo, lo que decía no era cierto y yo lo sabía.

-Nunca he oído que haya que pagarle por adelantado al peluquero. Siempre se paga después, cuando mi tío Spencer va al peluquero paga al final, lo se porque lo he visto- le dije.

-Si, en verdad es así. Pero con clientes como tú uno debe tener cuidado. Que tal si te vas después del corte y no pagas.

-Claro que pagare- le dije indignado.

-Prefiero tener cuidado. Por eso te exijo el dinero por adelantado- me contesto, y lanzo dos tijeretazos al aire con una cara muy profesional. Como todo un verdadero peluquero.

Pero yo quería demostrarle a Ian que no era ningún peluquero profesional y no sabía como cortar el pelo, aunque tuviera esa tijera en sus manos. Me lleve a Kai, alejándonos un poco de él, para discutir si le pagábamos antes o no.

-Yo creo que Ian no sabe cortar el pelo-

-Yo no lo se- me contesto Kai. -¿Que vas a hacer?

-Le voy a demostrar lo equivocado que esta.

-Entonces pagale antes, el lo dijo- me dijo.

-Vamos a hacerlo quedar mal- dije con una sonrisa malvada. Kai solo se encogió de hombros.

Regresamos de nuevo con Ian, quien esperaba pacientemente. Ahora que lo veía de cerca, me di cuenta que Ian tiene una gran nariz. Es narizón.

-De acuerdo- le dije. Saque dos monedas que tenía en los bolsillos- Aquí tienes estas monedas.

-Eso es muy poco- me contesto.

-Te doy dos más, una goma de mascar y a Kai-

-Hey- grito Kai, molesta por darla como dinero, pero no quería darle a Ian parte de mi billete.

-¿Me dejas revisarla bien?- me pregunto viendo a Kai.

-Claro.

Se acerco a Kai, revisando su cabello, sus dientes, sus piernas y sus brazos, parecía meditarlo.

-¡De acuerdo!-

Por supuesto rápidamente se echó todo al bolsillo y se llevo a su lado a Kai, menos la goma, la cual se la llevo a la boca. Como si no hubiera probado goma de mascar en toda su vida.

-¡Ahora podemos empezar!- me anunció- ¿Como quieres que te corte el pelo? ¿corto o largo?

Yo no había pensado cómo quería que me cortara el pelo.

-Como se vea más bonito- hablo Kai por mi.

-¡De acuerdo!

-No creo que puedas-

-Vas a ver que sí-

Me sentó en el césped e Ian me envolvió con una toalla que Kai le llevo.

-Ahora tienes que quedarte bien quieto- me advirtió, tal como lo hacen los verdaderos peluqueros, pero yo sabía que él no era uno. Entonces tomo las tijeras y comenzó a cortar: zas-zas para acá... zas-zas para allá... Muy a la mitad de todo el corte, le pidió a Kai que le alcanzara el espejo que el traía y lo pusiera frente a mi y lo hizo, cuando me vi mi pelo había desaparecido casi la mitad de ellos.

-¡Para!- grite espantado alejándome de el

-¿Porque? Apenas estoy empezando.

-Tu no eres un verdadero peluquero- acuse.

-¡Claro que si!

-Claro que no... se ve que no sabes cortar el pelo- dije enojado.

-¿Y entonces que es lo que estoy haciendo?- dijo indignado- ¡Esta es la mejor demostración de que corto muy bien el pelo- añadió, tomando el monto de pelo en el suelo- ¿Acaso no es esto cortar pelo? ¿Lo corte o no lo corte?

-Si- contesto Kai.

-Entonces ¿puedo o no cortar el pelo?

Ian me había engañado. Pero si sabía cortar pelo pero no como los peluqueros.

-¡No volverás a cortarme el pelo!-sentencie, pues me horrorizaba ver la cantidad de pelo que había en el suelo.

-¿Me pagaste o no un corte de pelo?

-Si.. pero...-

-Entonces tengo que seguir cortando el pelo, hasta que termine. Lo prometido es deuda- dijo.

-Ni loco dejare que te acerques de nuevo- amenace. Él había cortado y cortado y había pasado lo que yo nunca hubiera imaginado desde le comienzo. Ian no sabía cortar el pelo. Mi cabeza parecía la mitad un campo por el que hubiera pasado un arado y la otra mitad parecía haber sido cortado por una podadora vieja. Ya no valía la pena protestar.

Ian dio por terminado su trabajo, al ver que yo me rehusaba a que volviera a cortar mi precioso pelo.

-Bien, como ya he terminado, me voy- dijo satisfecho

-Pero a mi no me ha gustado lo que has echo- le dije- lo que has echo es no saber cortar el pelo- solo se encogió de hombros- ¿Te parece que quede bien?- le grite

-Claro que si. Por el precio que pagaste, ¡has quedado super bien! y además ¡Todo verdadero peluquero ha tenido que comenzar alguna vez!- agrego y me dejo ahí parado.

- Y tu eres parte de la paga y te vas conmigo- le dijo a Kai, quien se veía molesta conmigo e Ian. Tomo la toalla, la fue a mojar en el chorro de agua, la enrollo y de un golpe nos dio a los dos en la cabeza.

-Yo no soy de nadie idiotas- Ian dijo que no quería a una niña que golpeara y se fue a jugar a otro lado.

-¡Tala!- yo conocía ese tono de voz y sabía de quien era- ¿Que te paso? ¿Quien te hizo eso?

-Ian- dije triste- Ian tiene la culpa.

-¿Ian?- pregunto mamá... miro a Kai- ¿Ian le rapo la cabeza a Tala?

-Si, señora-

-¿Porque hizo eso?

-Porque el quería- contesto Kai.

-¿Que dices? ¿El quería que le hicieran eso?-pregunto mi mamá asombrada

-No. Yo no quería- proteste- Miente. Ella miente

-No estoy mintiendo. Incluso le pagó. Le dio cinco monedas, una goma de mascar y a mi- dijo señalándose

La verdad es que no pude decir nada, porque era verdad eso que le pagué.

-Mañana tienes que ir al peluquero- me dijo mamá- Así no puedes salir a ningún lado.

-Ya esta a fuera- señalo Kai y tenía razón las personas ya me habían visto- además puede ponerse una gorra.

-Bien, Kai tiene razón- dijo mamá- pero..

No me gustaba ese pero, yo no quería mas castigos.

-Estarás castigado Tala Ivanov, no saldrás a jugar a la calle por dos semanas-

Kai se reía de mi, por mi corte de pelo que Ian hizo... Al final de la historia, termine con un corte de pelo muy malo, poniéndome una gorra que cubría hasta mis orejas y un castigo que por culpa de Ian me dieron.

La vida no era justa.


End file.
